This invention relates to step exercise.
Platforms used for step aerobic exercise are known to provide a healthy form of cardiovascular stimulation. Currently, step aerobic classes are offered to groups of people at most fitness centers. Audio and video tapes are also available for conducting step aerobics independently at home. Other known forms of indoor aerobics exercise include, e.g., stationary exercycles, stair machines, treadmills, and rowing machines. Many of these stationary machines include microprocessor-controlled programs that allow a user to select different workout routines at specified skill levels.